bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pohatu Puppet Pals
Pohatu Puppet Pals is a relatively recent comedy made by Lewa0111, having debuted shortly before the Dataclysm. As the name suggests, it is a BIONICLE-style spoof of the popular "Potter Puppet Pals" series of videos, which are themselves spoofs of Harry Potter. This makes the comedy actually a spoof of a spoof. So far, it has only eleven chapters, corresponding to the eleven videos released so far in the actual series. Characters Most of the characters remain similar to their counterparts in the original. All are canon BIONICLE characters. Pohatu Mata: '''The star of the show, Pohatu is a spoof of Harry Potter. As such, he is also very full of himself, can be a bit of a jerk at times, and really hates Turaga Dume and Teridax. He also is annoyed by Lewa's ugly mask and high-pitched, squeaky voice. '''Turaga Dume: '''Dume is the spoof of Snape. He is one of the two main antagonists, although he never does anything actually evil and is a self-loathing loner. He keeps a diary in which he jots down all of his thoughts about each episode, which Pohatu and co. eventually discovered. He teaches "Elements Class" in Ga-Metru, and apparently knows the secret to how to score with hot Ga-Matoran, but won't tell Pohatu what it is. '''Turaga Matau: '''Matau is the BIONICLE equivalent of Dumbledore. He is extremely loopy and forgetful, but also knows lots of powerful abilities, including the ultra-ancient secret of the "NUI SWEAR." He likes Expired Muaka Milk, apparently. Matau also has a tendency to appear at random times, usually without his armor on. '''Toa Lewa: '''Pohatu's best friend, although they don't always show this. He talks in a very high-pitched, squeaky voice, just like Ron in the original. This usually annoys Pohatu quite a bit. In one episode, Lewa temporarily became a titan, but was turned back into a Toa when Pohatu got angry over having a less expensive set version than him. Lewa also hates Dume and came up with the idea of "bothering" him. '''Toa Gali: '''Gali is the Hermione spoof. She is very intelligent and is usually the one trying to defuse situations, although she is also a bit of a prankster like the other Toa. She has not yet starred in any of the episodes, but appeared in all of them (in the one PPP episode that she doesn't normally appear, Matau notices that she was apparently stuck inside Pohatu's pocket.) She also tends to get annoyed with Pohatu and Lewa. '''Teridax: Teridax is the other main antagonist. Unlike Dume, he is actually evil and once even took over Metru Nui. He doesn't turn up a whole lot, but when he does, expect insanity to happen. He is the spoof of Voldemort. Nuju: Nuju represents Neville Longbottom, and is a bit of a goody-goody and a nerd. He only appeared in "BIONICLE Swears," and was seen as a snowball on a stick. He was the brunt of quite a few insults/jokes. '''Keetongu: '''Keetongu is the Hagrid spoof. Like Nuju, he also appeared in only one episode, "Lewa's Illness." He can be bribed with dead Visorak and likes curing Biomechanical Lice by bashing people over the head. He is a bit dull-witted, but is good at making up songs. Trivia *The first few chapters were lost as a result of the Great Dataclysm almost immediately after they were posted. The chapters were saved thanks to Google History. *The majority of chapters are written in prose, corresponding to those videos that were done with live-action puppets. The videos done with Flash animations have their chapters written in script. *It is the shortest of Lewa0111's non-one-post comedies, due to its chapter limitation on the number of videos. *If and when Lewa0111 decides to do an actual BIONICLE-Harry Potter spoof, the characters used in this will also be used there. *Since one of the videos, "The Awakening of the Incorruptible," is only a few seconds long, Lewa0111 was forced to add on to this with his own randomness in the corresponding comedy chapter. This was meant to get the chapter over the 300-word mark. Quotes None yet; add your favorites! Category:Comedies Category:Lewa0111's Comedies